unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Adventure
Break the Remote Icefield to Awaken Powerful Partners! |-| Icefield Legend= Icefield Legend Duration: January 26, 2015 - Febuary 4, 2015 It is said that in the ice covered icefield lives on of the most powerful beasts - the Icefield Bear. Let's head to this icefield and find this legendary beast. Event Info # Complete the daily quest to receive ice pitons. Note: The same quest can only be claimed and completed once. The quest status is reset at 24:00 every day. Please claim the rewards timely to avoid any unnecessary losses. # You can play a mini game called Break Ice with ice pitons (Gold can be used if you lack ice pitons). The ice pitons needed vary with your current progress. # By breaking ice cubes, you can receive Ice Elements, the number of which equals the amount shown on the ice cubes. You'll receive Ice Souls after collecting the required amount of Ice Elements. Collect 10 ice element to claim 2 Ice Soul(s). Collect 20 ice element to claim 5 Ice Soul(s). Collect 30 ice element to claim 9 Ice Soul(s). Collect 40 ice element to claim 14 Ice Soul(s). Collect 50 ice element to claim 20 Ice Soul(s). # When your personal ice pitons used reach the required amount, you can claim the extra reward pack. # You can redeem Ice Souls for items in the Icefield Shop. Meanwhile, you can claim a Cumulative Point Pack when the Ice Souls reach the requirement. # Collecting Ice Souls can allow you to join the Icefield Ranking that consist of Daily and Cumulative Rankings. Join now to claim rewards, ultimate titles and the rare pet:Icefield Bear! ---- Daily Quest Below are the daily quests, rewards and how to get complete them. ---- Ice Shop Below are the items that are sold in the Ice Shop. |-| Icefield Treasure= Icefield Treasure Duration: Febuary 1, 2015 - Febuary 4, 2015 A small treasure map attracted so many treasure seekers. However, none of them were able to discover the treasure. Only the most powerful warrior can take away treasure. Event Info # During the event, players can use treasure maps to play in the treasure hunt game. # There are 20 treasure chests in each treasure map. To dig treasure, players must use Gold, 50 Gold each time, and have a chance to receive Blue Diamonds or encounter a bomb. # If you find Blue Diamonds, they'll be added to My Blue Diamonds, but if it's a bomb, your exploration will be over. # There is only one free treasure map daily. The treasure maps are resest at 24:00 (but the digging progress won't be reset) and won't be stacked. When there are no treasure maps left, players can directly use Gold to buy one. # Players can also click Dig All chests to receive Blue Diamonds. Please be sure that no bomb will be triggered, bu Dig All costs 1,800 Gold. # Dig out required number of blue diamond chests of a treasure map will be rewarded with Treasure Hunter reward. Rewards has 3 levels and need to be collected manually. (Use Dig All will also trigger Treasure Hunter reward. # During the event, cumulatively top up the required amount of Gold to claim Blue Diamonds: Cumulatively top up 1,200 Gold to receive 5 extra Blue Diamonds. Cumulatively top up 4,000 Gold to receive 10 extra Blue Diamonds. Cumulatively top up 8,000 Gold to receive 20 extra Blue Diamonds. Cumulatively top up 12,000 Gold to receive 30 extra Blue Diamonds. Cumulatively top up 20,000 Gold to receive 50 extra Blue Diamonds. Cumulatively top up 40,000 Gold to receive 100 extra Blue Diamonds. # The Blue Diamonds collected can be redeemed for the red ninja Itachi and other limited gift packs in this event, but all Blue Diamonds will be spent when redeeming. (The remaining Blue Diamonds will be cleared after the event. Please redeem them in timely manner.) ---- Category:Events __NOEDITSECTION__